The Life Of A Single, Female Vampire
by Vamprincess16
Summary: Isabella Swan, Vampire. Knows cars. Is hot. Has a Good life. Likes Lions. Only problem? She's single.  watch as she goes through many Mr. Rights to settle for one.
1. Chapter 1

**Read, Review, Recommend!**

**A/N below.**

**Not beta/d.**

**Excuse my mistakes!**

Eh. How boring. One more year of college? I'm 47, for god's sakes. But appearances are deceptive, mind you. I look not a day older than 18. Well, because, I died my mortal death when I was 18. Yeah, I'm an immortal. A vampire.

I still remember that how nice I had felt when the sexy deceptive stranger Riley Biers had entered my, A.K.A. Plain Jane Swan's life. He was so sweet, and so cool. No, literally. He had ice cold skin, sort of like I have now. Yeah, I'm fairly cool. In both the senses.

Anyways, so I was saying that one day, after I fell down and scraped my knee, and there was blood, he got all hungry-eyed. And then, he bit me. He started drinking my blood and then stopped. I did not die, because dead people surely do not feel like their whole body is on fire. It went on for days, and when I woke up, I found out that the brown-eyed shy, mousey Bella Swan had transformed into the sexy, intimidating, rub-red eyed Isabella Swan. That's my story.

I guess you got a question or a million. Yes, I became a vampire. No, that absolutely means that I didn't die. Yes, somebody saved me. Her name is Rosalie Hale, but likes to be known as rose. Rose is my mentor, my best friend, my companion. She's a vampire too. She's 302 years old, but looks like she's 17. Cool, huh? I know. Very. She's sexy as hell, blonde and has ochre eyes, just like me. But unlike her, I'm a brunette.

We dress up, real nice. And we're rich, because we don't need to spend money on human stuff. 302 years of free time really helps you gain moolahs. And no. we're vampires, not cannibals. So we do not kill humans for our thirst fulfillment. We snack on animals, preferably lions. Grrr.

Sigh. So, this is my story.

Well, another one has just begun.

I'm Isabella Swan, 18, and this is my freshmen year at Dartmouth, New Hampshire.

Let the games begin.

Even though they are boring…

**A/N: Hello, this is my new story, under a new name. Please review, alert, recommend and favorite it, because it's going to be a good story, I assure you.**

**Take care, will update soon!**

**Ciao, Vamprincess~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you, for alerting my story, and making it your favorite1 you don't know how happy it makes me… **

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews too, you people are great!**

**Oh and must tell you one thing. My vampires though have twilight style names, have some characteristics like the vampires from vampire diaries too… I saw they drink coffee to keep themselves warm on the show...**

**Anyways...**

**Who wants to meet Edward? Nah nah nah, not in this chapter… maybe in the next, if I get many reviews…. Till then, you get only Jacob! **

Ugh, school starts today... Or no, is it college?

Don't care; know more than the other students anyway…

I check on Rosalie who was busy digging the ground for making another closet for our clothes. Yes, our clothes don't fit in the house. They are so many in number, and we don't change-don't grow from the sizes we've been frozen into. Another vampire thingy.

I make coffee-strictly dark for both of us. Our skin being too cold, often humans become skeptical. Caffeine helps in bringing down our body temperature for some time. It's not as warm as humans, but still, it works.

Rosie comes back from the digging expedition. She hops on the tool and says, "Hey Bells! You won't believe what I did today!"

I laugh, because it's funny. It was kind of obvious, when you see she's covered with dirt. "Lemme guess... you made another closet? Geesh rose. That was kinda obvious."

We bickered, which is general for us, got ready for school (not that we wanted to make an impression on the humans), drank coffee and left.

Rose drives a BMW M3 convertible. It's so fast, and so damn sexy. And we look goooooood in it. Like, real good. Oh and did I mention? We own a car ranch. We make sure cars run smooth, plus it's kinda hot, girls working on cars…

As we are about to enter, we hear disgustingly loud and nonsensical music.

"Let's have some fun this beat is sick... I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"

Ugh, another song from the gaga chick. That kid needs to know what music really is. Anyways, the bad song is coming from the direction of a car (which was an ugly, pink sentra, by the way) in which four human sluts are sitting. We know when we see sluts. Anybody does, don't ask how. They wore the smallest of mini skirts, and almost see through tops. What happened to subtle and pretty?

Like I said, these kids need some sense.

I think rose is thinking the same thing, because she has a similar, disgusted expression on her face.

"What kind of a song is that?" she said, with a foul expression.

"Apparently, the song of today..." I said.

We both snicker.

I forgot it was our first day here. We got just the reaction we were hoping to avoid-utmost attention. It is hard to be missed, though, when you look inhumanly beautiful. But ya know. We are inhuman, after all. Ha-ha, I'm so funny. And I have apparently drank too much of coffee. Sigh.

All the heads turned, some whistles, some cat-calls, few winks. Creepy. Not that we care. These humans don't stand a chance on us. We are super strong.

Rose and I have to go separate ways, alas. She is not on my 1st period class. Which is advanced biology, by the way. I enter the small, over stuffed room.

The class is smart, because seriously, you need smartness to get into Dartmouth. We had to give a surprise test, though. On the first day, imagine! I'm becoming such a human. The guy sitting next to me (who is some Jacob, by the way) is doing facebook on his mobile phone. He has uploaded a photo of his car.. Vampire vision can see the smallest things, so the car is a…

WAIT A MINUTE. IS THAT A C5 Z06 CORVETTE?

Jacob looks up at me, and says. "YEAH! That's my car… how did you know? Do you know cars?"

Oops, said that out loud, I guess. Lack of verbal filter! Grrr.

"Um yes.. I know cars.. You just don't know how well" I smirk, because yeah, you don't know shit about a car, but I do, jakey-boy.

He grins, an impish, sort of cute smile. "Oh yeah? I bet I know more." He says.

Wrong move, my boy. You don't say stuff like that to Bella Swan. My competitive streaked mouth said, again, without thinking, "You come to my ranch today after school. I'll show you HOW MUCH I know."

He gave me a look, which clearly spelled "competition accepted". We get back to our books, don't want to get caught talking, that's why.

After 10 minutes, he said, "YOU OWN A RANCH?" He whisper yelled. He looked awed...Almost?

"Yes, me and my cousin Rosalie do own one... it's at the back of the wind plod road, near the forest cover... So you'll come?" I get almost excited, cars do that to me.

He looked dazed..? And said, "SURE! Why not?"

I like this boy, though he was a fool to challenge me.

This day started good, at least.

It could have been much worse.

**Next chapter, Jake sees who Bella really is... No, she does not show him she's a vampire (eye-roll)... And we get good news! Its related to someone... (cough) special ;)**

**REVIEW.**

**I'm on twitter. Follow me? I'm vamprincess16. :D**

**Ciao, Vamprincess~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you, for alerting my story, and making it your favorite you don't know how happy it makes me… **

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews too, you people are great!**

**We see jakey boy meet our Bella in this chapter. Let's hope its fun…**

**News from Edward in this chapter or next? Find out...**

**If you want an EPOV, something to tell you what Edward is doing all this time, you need to review. And ask.**

**I'll do it... Those of you who are on twitter... Come talk to me, I'm vamprincess16.**

**Remaining note on the bottom.**

The rest of the day dragged pretty slowly, and I started feeling bored. Meanwhile, these pesky humans started doing things to piss me off. They "accidently" bumped into me, their hands "accidently" brushed my ass, and they "accidently" leaned too close to me. These kids don't know they are playing with here. By the end of the day, I was Hell-will-brake-loose pissed off.

To distract myself, I started thinking about the mustang I'll be working on when I get back home... mmm… my nice, sweet thoughts with the mustang were broken by a sick, gangly looking teen with lots of skin problems. He bumped into me. And no, I did not bump into him. I'm sure of that. Even though I had no idea where I was walking... But still...

Being the Polite vampire I am, I apologized to the kid. The said kid, though, was looking at me with a dreamy and dazed look in his eyes. I cleared my throat, because he was standing too close for comfort. He was so... Nasty. No offence, boy.

"You must be isa...bellaaa swaaaan…" he said with a dreamy sigh. He was practically swooning. I was trying very hard not to roll my eyes at him. Ahh, these silly humans. They don't know that these looks are traps for the preys...

"Yes, I am." No need to correct him and ask him to call me Bella.

He forwarded his ends, probably to shake hands with me, and by this time, I was livid. Not just on the kid, but at myself. Why did I have to go to college, again? Because I look too young. Right.

So when he started shaking hands with me, I gripped his hand a little too hard, and he winced, as a result. Ah, smug satisfaction. I allowed a smile to escape my lips.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go" I said, and walked away.

I'm pretty sure I heard an "OWWW! FUCK!" behind me.

I laughed.

***TLOASFV***

Rose had switched on the stereo, and we were currently listening to "misery" by maroon5. I hate them, but rose likes them. I tell you, rose has a major crush on the lead vocalist Adam Levine, but if you ask her, she'll always brush you off. I saw her squealing like a crazy fangirl when one of his interviews was shown on T.V. Go figure.

I was under the hood of a Shelby mustang GT 500. She was like my baby. It belonged to the mayor of the Washington state, and yeah, I'm not kidding ya! We are that good. People from all over the state came to us with their car problems. Rosalie was tuning my vanquish. We'll be taking that to school tomorrow. I loved me car too much, fellas.

We were working, when a loud "KNOCK KNOCK" came from the door. It was Jacob. He was such a goof. The boy said knock knock, and did not actually knock the door.  
>"Come In" rose called out.<p>

Jacob entered, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw his eyes flicker to the car and then to my legs (My shorts clad legs, rather) and then back to the car. But finally, his gaze stuck on my legs. I bit my lip hard to choke in my snort of laughter. BOYS.

I cleared my throat, and I'm sure he heard my amused snicker.

He looked up and blushed. Caught in the act, brother. Humans had it so easy. They found the easy pooling of blood on other's faces adorable, while I found it tempting. It does not help when you can see blood, just under the surface you are not allowed to have. I swallowed, and my thirst doubled. Shit.

"Uhm Hi Bella! Is this your car?" he asked, his gaze still slightly unfocused.

"Hey Jacob, no this not a car, it belongs to one of the clients... You likey?" I asked him.

"HELL YEAH, WHAT'S NOT TO LIKE?" he said in a loud voice.

I laughed.

I worked on 2 more cars, and all the time Jacob and I were talking about the cars I had worked on the cars he would like to work when he grows up a bit more. Time passed quickly, and as soon as I was done, Jacob skipped to the question I knew he wanted to ask since a very long time.

"Hey, what car do you own?" he said normally, but anybody can sense the curiosity in the boy's voice.

"What car do I own? Maybe cars is a better word, Jacob." I said, because yeah, I have 18 cars, not a mere 1 or 2. I was a proud person, because you don't meet people with 18 cars everyday.

I showed him around my garage. Jacob became suspicious about how I can own so many cars at such a young age. Uh-oh. This was one of the problems I faced when people knew about me too much. I sighed, reciting the well rehearsed story like a kid in first grade.

"Rich parents. Live in California. Their money" I said, with an easy flick of my hair.

By the time this Let-me-show-you-my-cars expedition ended, Jacob started looking flustered. His heart started beating slightly faster, and I saw that he was not listening to my story, but staring at my lips. Rather intently. He moistened his lower lip with his tongue.

"Bella..." he said in a low, gruff voice. With a start I realized this was his turned-on voice. "Bella you don't know how attractive it looks when a girl knows cars... And you are not bad to look at too... Though we have known each other a short time, I feel something for you. There's a connection, I really like you" he said and leaned in closer to me. I stopped breathing. He was too close for my comfort. And plus, eww, kissing him would be like kissing your pet dog. Shudder. Meanwhile, he leaned even more closer.

I had to think of something, so I started to cough. I knew it sounded completely fake, and no cough sounded this musical. But he leaned back, and let out a strong gust of air he was holding..

I had to send him away before he tries that again.

"Jacob... You should go. You never know what lies in the dark." I say, and smirk at my inside joke. The guy was less than 10 cms apart from me; he was probably safer outside than inside.

"Yeah. I should go. GO." He said and ran off the door.

Good riddance.

But why was I feeling so guilty? I never felt guilty when I brushed humans off from getting too close to me. Strange.

But the fact was that, I had never felt anything romantically for anyone before. Maybe I'm poetic and shit, but I think that like the heroines in the books know their heroes are there, I'll know too. I wanted to feel the electric spark thingy everybody talks about. Feel nervous flutters in my tummy, and smiling all the time when "He" was near. But the question remains, is there anybody there for me? I'm undead, after all.

Maybe my chance at finding a soul-mate has missed.

Or maybe not.

Whatever, I need to hunt now.

**A/N: KISS MISSED! GET LOST, JACOB!**

**Liked this chapter? Review and tell.**

**We don't get Edward for a few more chapters sorry. (sad-face)**

**Please, be patient. It's a main Bella story; we have to concentrate a little more on Bella's life. **

**Ciao, Vamprincess~**


End file.
